Lusting aura
by Spear-of-the-doomed
Summary: What if Naruto was to get an unexpected side effect from being the Kyuubi container? Every woman trying to have there way with him is not his only problem. Narutoxharem
1. Awakening

Tsunade was have bad day to start with to say the least. First Shizume had found her sake hiding spot and removed all of it. She also had a medical lesson to teach today. To make things worse Shizume had ordered all the Anbu members to be woman from now on because of a small accident with Tsunade (very drunk) and male Anbu (also drunk) making out. The events that were about to take place were going to turn this day into the weirdest she had ever had.

It was about 9:30 a.m. when Naruto and Kakashi burst into her office nothing she wasn't use to. The thing that made this different was the look on Naruto face it was one of paranoia. "Naruto what is wrong you look like completely terrified?" Tsunade asked with a serious look on her face.

After she asked Naruto seemed to calm down. "Good your not one of them too. I was hoping that you would not be affected." "Naruto, what are you talking about?" "You may want to clear your schedule this will take all of you attention."

_Flashback _(note she is getting a toned down version)

Naruto was not or most likely never be able to wake up in the morning with out an alarm clock. As it sounded Naruto did his usual reaction to it and pounded it. Now when sat up he noticed that he had morning wood, but that wasn't that unusual for him. He went on with his day without a second thought about it until he was almost done with his shower. He noticed that it hadn't gone away so he thought it would be a pain if he couldn't get it to go down. The only ways he think of was to masturbate or put ice on it to get it to go away. Using ice was something he did not want to put on himself. He had never done it before so he had only Icha Icha novels to go by.

It took him a while to get the pressure and speed right. He could feel himself begin to tighten and he knew that meant he was going to cum. When he finally blew his load, he was surprised at just how much he shot out. After he finished, he began to feel a strange stretching feeling from his penis. Now it didn't hurt but it did feel very uncomfortable. Looking down he saw himself getting longer. If he had to guess he would say that he was a little over 6in (about 16cm) to about 7 and quarter. Now he never heard of anyone getting longer from it if anything he heard the opposite. His thought he would ask the one person he thought he could ask about something like this, Ero-sensei.

After getting dressed and having breakfast, he started to track him down or would have. The problem was the fact that he was being approached by ever woman who wasn't married in view. The women were ones that lived around his neighborhood; all most all of them never even looked at him unless it was to give a hateful glare. After the first one who tried to kiss him, he did the only thing he could think of, run. This made the woman chase after him. The problem was that Naruto got cornered in a dead end with three story buildings on all three sides. While he gathered his chakra the women grabbed him, but he escaped them by having his cloths ripped off. Lucky for him not one of them was a ninja, and Kakashi had been on the roof with him.

"Okay what have you done now Naruto?" the one eyed ninja asked. "Nothing I just got out of my apartment and they all started to flock to me." Kakashi look him over to say that he was not that happy about the way Naruto looked was an understatement. "Okay but can I ask why you are naked and aroused?" Naruto then gave Kakashi a look that said that he wanted to kill him. "The reason behind me being naked is because of the fact that the women down there all grabbed me and tore them off me. But as far as being aroused, I can't get it to go away. I tried leaving it alone and jerking one out but it didn't help." Kakashi thought for a minute before nodding. "Okay here is what we are going to do. First you are going to Henge into a clothed version of you. Then we are going to see the Hokage."

_End of flashback_

"That is where we are now," Naruto stated. "If that is true then, why am I not effected like those women?" Tsunade ask. She thought she had him there when Kakashi spoke up. "I was actually watching Naruto before he saw me so I think I know why you aren't affected. The woman had two things in common and that was they single and young enough to have children." That statement made sense since she was too old to have children. The one thing that did bother her was the unmarried thing. "I can understand that, but how are the woman that are married unaffected by him." They all thought for a minute that was the only thing that didn't add up. "I may not understand this fully but when a woman is in love, don't some hormones do odd things to their system." Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked at Naruto for a minute. Both could not understand how he knew that fact.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand shall we," Tsunade said. "If Naruto steps out his door he will be mobbed by women, so he must be confined to his apartment. The only problem is that we have no idea how long that will be for or what is wrong with his … member. So Kakashi and I will see if there is anything in the library that will give us any clue to ether problem. Naruto your orders are to stay in this office until we return. You are also to talk to the Kyuubi to see if you can find out anything from him."

Before he could say anything the two of them had left the office. "Fine it's not like I have a choice." Sitting on the floor and beginning to meditate. When he entered the mindscape it looked like it always did like a dank sewer. Following his memories to the Kyuubi's cell, he noticed it was quite. When listened for a while he found he did hear the Kyuubi breathing and thought he was asleep. "HEY WAKE UP!!!!" After saying that he saw a pair of half closed red eyes. "**Why did you wake me brat?**""Because I need some answers as far as what is going on?" "**Why are you asking me instead of that woman with big tits?" ** "Because you are the only one who could have done this to me and I already talked to her. She said to ask you since nothing like this happens to humans." **"What has transpired while slept?" **Naruto tells the Kyuubi all that has happen since he woke up. **"I do know why the women are trying to sleep with you but not what is wrong with that thing you call a penis. What is happening to you is something that only happens to us bestial demons. It is called Lusting Aura. It makes any female that doesn't have a mate and is capable of having your young attracted to like a moth to a flame. The time it lasts will not be more then a few days." **"I guess that some of your demon types are rather hard to find." **"You are right but in my case I did need to use that aura to get a female. When you are a demon lord they seek you out."** "Then what is going on with my member? It has started to grow but why when I climax?" **"Hhhmm… Ah I get it now. The reason your 'member' is growing is that it is getting a larger then normal amounts of demon chakra released when you climax. When you aren't playing with yourself it is just giving you as enough for what you call it a 'hard on'." **"Wait does that mean that I will get to big for human women?" **"No you humans have your limits as far growing. That doesn't mean that your whole body will not grow once your 'member' is finished." "**What do you mean my body will grow more I am twenty years old. Humans over that don't have growth spurts." **"You know that as a child, people of that orphanage would starve you in hopes you would die. Well that effected your growth, but we demon grow more based on our type. Like how I grow each time I gained a tail. You on the other hand did not get enough to eat as a child so you can still grow with the demon chakra I give off." **"Okay then why didn't I grown when I used your power willingly?" **"The power damaged you body too much and was split for fighting and healing." **"If that is true then won't I need to eat a lot to restore the missing nutrition?" **"Yes you will but the demon energy will make up for the lack there of until you can full you ramen loving gut." **Just as the Kyuubi finished talking the sewer shock violently and continued to slowly rock. "What is going on?" **"It would seem that another female has found you and she is riding you like a horse." **"What, who is it?" **"You know her so there shouldn't be a problem as far as once this whole thing is over. At least go and enjoy it brat." **The Kyuubi then sent Naruto back out to his mind to the world outside. **"I wonder should I have told him that his fertility increases dramatically after the aura takes effect."**


	2. Shizune

----Shizune----

Shizune day was just like any other day. She wakes up, gets ready for the day, breakfast, off to the Hokage's home to see what kind of shape she was in, go to work, run through the hospital, dinner and go to sleep. She knew things needed to change if she ever wanted kids of her own. Today was nothing out of the ordinary, sure the Hokage ran by with Kakashi. That meant it had something to do with Naruto so it wasn't out of the usual pace.

Shizune thought she would see how much paperwork Tsunade had done and go from there. Once she enter the room she instantly felt different but not in a good or bad way from what she could tell. After shutting the door, she promptly went to the desk and started shifting though the papers. When she finally became aware that there was someone else in the room, she noticed it was Naruto and he was deep in meditation. The second she looked at him she found herself unable to look away, it was like some kind of magic. She couldn't suppress the images of the two of them hugging, kissing, and making love.

The thing that snapped Shizune out of was the feeling of something on her inner thigh. Reaching down and feeling it she realizes it was her own juices. The images in her head had made her horny but this had never happened to her before. She then started to entertain the idea of making love to Naruto. If it were possible the thoughts in her head made even hornier. She knew the only way to stop this was to make love to him. She picked him up and moved him over to the couch into a sitting position that would allow her control. She tried to remove his clothes but found it impossible. Thinking it over she released it was a henge and promptly removed it. When the smoke cleared she realized two things: on he was naked and two he had an erection. Now Naruto was not big but he was big enough to give her a real good show. 'I had better make sure to restrain Naruto so he doesn't snaps out of it to soon for me to climax,' Shizume thought. After a few quick hand signs, she says "Four Limb Restraint jutsu." A small silver glow surrounded both of his arms and legs. (Note: this jutsu is useful for integration because the person is unable to use or move their arms and legs but still retains feeling.) The reason she learned the jutsu was to help her deal with patients who were uncooperative and perverts.

After removing her own attire, Shizune positioned her self and using her hands for support she slowly began to descend on him. She had not been with man for a few months so she wanted to take it slow and enjoy herself. When his shaft was mostly in her she slowly raised until the tip was just about to her lips and plunged down again. After about the seventh repeat she noticed Naruto beginning to come out of his meditation. After a few happy moans he opens his eyes to see Shizune bouncing happily in front of him. "Shizune, what are you doing!?" ask Naruto. He tried to get up only to find his limbs unable to leave their position. He was about to talk again when Shizune put one finger on his mouth. "Please, don't tell me to stop, I really need this," she said between moans of pure pleasure. Then locked him into a deep loving kiss, while locked into her kiss he never felt more needed then he did right now. He relaxed and gave more into the kiss. She could feel his add participation and began to speed up the pace. After a little while of the increased pace, Naruto could feel his body begin to tense and broke the kiss. "Shizune, I am going to cum,"said Naruto. "So am I," was all she said before she does one final drop. Shizune screamed Naruto's name in an unparalleled joy voice while she felt the pair both cumming. (Note: That in this story I don't say it but there are powerful seals on the walls to prevent sounds from getting out.) Naruto could only sit there as a wave of pure pleasure enveloped his whole body.

Shizune was only able to crawl off of Naruto before she felt complete exhausted next him. "That was some of the best sex of my life Naruto-kun. If I would have known that it would have been that good I would have slept with you on your eighteenth birthday and never stopped," Shizune said. Naruto on the other hand began to grunt like he was in a little pain. Shizune looked at him only to see that his penis was growing in both length and diameter. It stopped at about nine and a half inches. Shizune's brain was at a loss as what just happened and the fact that he was still hard.

"What the hell is going on here?" said a new female voice.

Sorry I had to end this chapter on a cliff hanger. Oh and write some more reviews I let my first story die because of the lack of reviews. oh and before i forget i need a beta.


	3. Anko

Anko

It was a typical mourning for Mitarashi Anko, wake up, do mourning exercises, get ready, and have breakfast. In many ways she hated waking in the mourning. The primary reason was not having some one next to her. When she turned twenty-six, she started to feel left out when she saw Kurenai with her child. That and she had no one beside her. Eversince then she was in date mode and boy did she go after the men. The first one that came to mind was Kakashi because of the fact that they shared some big emotional scars from there sensei's. The relationship lasted a few months but when they realized that they were going no where fast they decided to end it and be friends. The only one worth noting after that was Ibik and lets just say that it was a relationship that both knew wouldn't work.

Since then all she could do was go to the bars and clubs in hope of seeing someone new. Then when she turned thirty she started to give up hope of find that special someone. But today she was hoping to start a border patrol mission so she would be able to start looking for guys in other villages. The problems started when she arrived at the hokage's office. Shizume was no where near her desk but Anko was sure she was around. Being Anko she decided not to wait and go into the Hokage's office. She cracked the door open to see if the Tsunade was in conference or not. There are many things she could expect but the sight that greeted here was one she never saw coming.

There in the room was a nude unconscious Naruto and a stripping Shizune. Anko could not believe here eyes; there Shizune was now naked and about ready to screw Naruto. There she was a thirty-two year woman about to fuck a nineteen year old boy. She was now split in two; one side wanted to stop her right then and there while the other wanted to jump in with them and have a three way. It was about this time that Anko realized that she was getting off by just watching these two go at it. The only problem was that the part that really turned her on was that it was Naruto. For some reason she could get him out of her head at the moment. The taste of his blood (okay I know that is creepy but she doesn't so), that big fox smile, his eyes bright blond hair, etc… was all just swirling in her head. This caused her to get really horny. She decided to have some fun and wait her turn.

After the two climaxed, boy that was that easy to tell, and separated. She was about to spring into action when she heard Naruto start grunting. She saw the shaft of his penis start to grow and knew she would defiantly have to get some time on that rocket. "What the hell is going on here?" ask Anko as she burst into the room, closeing the door behind her.

"Oh Anko… you see we….um … well…" said Shizune. To say that Shizune was at a loss for words was an understatement. Naruto on the other hand had a look of pure dread on his face. "Shizune, I thought that we were friends and here I find you screwing a guy thirteen years your junior and you didn't invite me?" Anko said.

At those word all Naruto could think was 'oh no, not her too'. Anko then proceeded to walk over to the couch and engage Naruto in a deep kiss. Like before when he and Shizune kissed he could feel a deep yearning feeling but this one was on a deeper level then Shizune's. It was like there was a part of Anko that had died and was now being revived through her lust. After breaking the kiss Anko decided to tease him a bit with a little stripe tease. Turning her back to Naruto and Shizune she starts to slowly drop her trench coat and before turning around uses her left arm to cover her breasts. Using her right hand, she begins to lift up her mess shirt. When she reached her breasts, she grabbed hold of the edge of her shirt with her left hand and pulled her shirt over her head. So to give Naruto a nice frontal view of her full breasts, to say that he was hypnotized by the beautiful woman dancing before him was an understatement. Anko's hands then began to creep down to her skirt, and slowly began to lower them down her thighs, revealing a pair of purple lace panties that seemed to hug her hips in just the right way. She turned around again and stuck her butt out right at Naruto and then began to remove her last piece of clothing while shifting left and right.

She turned to face him again to show her well sculpted body to him. The look on his face was that of a man who was dieing for sex. She looked down and saw a little amount of pre-cum escape his penis. She then took two fingers, wiped it off of him, and then licked it off of her fingers. "So Naruto-kun do you want me?" Anko asked. Naruto could only nod his head. "Alright little boy I will give you just what you want," she said as she climbed on top of him. Grabbing the head of his penis, she slowly guided him into herself giving her time to stretch where needed. She then began to bounce in a slow even pace and embrace him in a kiss with the same passion as before. With every movement of her body she felt a pleasure that seemed alien to her but also familiar. It was like finding a piece of herself that see longed to find but never could by herself. Then she could feel him begin to flex some of his muscles and knew he was preparing to cum so she quickened her pace so to cum with him. Anko came a second after Naruto did but did care as she could feel his hot juices pouring into her making her climax harder she never dreamed possible.

Anko getting of Naruto and falling to the opposite of the side couch as Shizune. "You… you weren't kidding… when you said that was some of the… best sex of your life," Anko said while trying to catch her breath. Once again Naruto began to grunt as his penis grows, and it stopped at about nine and three quarter's inches. "How big is that thing going to get if we keep this up," asked Anko. "To be honest I really don't know," Naruto answered. "Shizune, I think you are the only one who has any strength so would you please get us something to drink?" Shizune with an evilly happy smirk said, "Only if I get another turn when I get back." She then redressed and hurried out the hall not wanting to wait for her next turn

There you go people, that was Anko's chapter. Now she will have a big part later. So write me some review to say what you think.Still looking for a beta. Oh and if you think i am posting this a little fast i have a few chapters on another site.


	4. Hinata

Hinata

The day started like it had always for Hyuuga Hinata. Wake up, morning exercises, shower, and breakfast, but today had some thing new added to the mix. Hiashi had asked her to his office for some clan business. Hinata final had the respect of her clan from perfecting her Jyuuken style a year ago. Ever since then the title of clan head has wavered from one to the other. At the moment Hinata was in the lead so to speak because of her political abilities. The time for Hinata to marry was drawing closer and with no Hyuuga with the Byakugan close to her age she would have to marry outside the family. Many had said she should wed Neji but Hiashi turned them down because of the fear the children may become inbreeds due to him and his brother being twins.

"Y-yes father what i-is it you want?" Hinata asked as she enters his office. Hiashi rubbed his temples because of the nervous stutter his daughter still had. "Yes Hinata I need you to go to the Hokages office for me. She has agreed to help us find a husband for you." At those words Hinata's heart broke, she had hoped that the Hokage would help her get away from the issue of her marriage. Even through all the years she still held a torch for Naruto and didn't want to give that up for any reason. Now she realizes that she would now have to choose between the one she loved or the future of her clan. Hiashi saw the pain in his daughter's eyes and thought it was because she would have to marry without love. "Don't worry we will make sure the person you marry will not be the sort to beat a wife," Hiashi said in hopes of brightening her up a little. The look on her face only darkened some how as she left but he was unsure why.

On the way to Hokage tower, Hinata felt like crawling into a corner and dieing for what her father ask of her. It was one thing to become strong for her clan but to marry someone she didn't know. Even if it was some one she did know it still was not Naruto so what did it matter to her. It would be a marriage without love and she knew it before she meet the man. She knew it was a matter of time before Naruto became Hokage because of the fact that no one else had all the qualities that he did. That is when it hit her why did the Hokage want to help look for a husband because she would prompt that Naruto was best choice on the grounds that he was to be the next Hokage. At that thought her heart soared not only would Naruto be Hokage but she would be there right next to him. As her thoughts of being with Naruto danced in her head, her feet seemed fly with the increased pace to Hokage tower.

When she neared the office of the Hokage, an odd sight greeted her eyes. There was Shizune at a vending machine (note that they do exist in the world of Naruto if you don't believe me then look at volume one chapter two page nine)with six bottles of water in her arms. But the odd thing was the fact that she was in a state of disarray. Her hair was a mess, she was sweaty, looked flush, and had on a very happy smile that Hinata had never seen on her. She walked towards the Hokages office as she opened one of the bottles and drank it. Something else odd that Hinata noticed was the way she walked with an odd unsteadiness. These made Hinata want to follow her. She was lead to the Hokage's where she walked in and shut the door. So not to alert the guard she didn't use the Byakugan she only crept up to the door and open it a crack.

The sight of the room was one of which she never thought she would see. First was the sight of Shizune undressing, Hinata knew that Shizune was a bit of a prude but this was unheard of. The next thing she noticed was the sight of a naked Anko on the couch drinking one of the water bottles. Her first though was that Shizume was a lesbian. That thought came to an end when she remembered seeing Shizune on a date with a guy some time back. Looking again at a now naked Shizune who was holding one of the water bottles, she then saw her walk over to a figure she had missed. The person she soon recognized as her love, Uzumaki Naruto. "Come on just let me out of this jutsu long enough to get a drink that should at most require an arm," called Naruto. At the very sight of his naked body, all of her dark fantasies came rushing into her mind. "No way if I let even one arm free there is the chance that I will never be able put back on even with Anko's help. Besides I want to savor every moment we are this close to each other, Naruto-kun," Shizune responded. Opening the bottle she slowly allows Naruto to drink from it. As Hinata watches this she starts to think about what she just heard. 'If Naruto-kun is under a jutsu that disables his arms then that means that this is against his will,' Hinata thought.

When Naruto finished his bottle of water, Shizune started to move into position. Not needing any foreplay to stimulate him anymore, Shizune grabbed the end of his shaft, which was bigger then the last time she held it, to guide it in. Unlike the first time she made love to him, she knew she would have to take her time to adjust to the size of his penis. The feeling of him sliding into her was one of pain and pleasure for her and she knew there was going to be much for her in a little longer. Leaning forward and holding him in a tight hug, she set a nice slow pace for their love making. Hinata saw this from the door wishing that she was the one making love to him and felt the yearning of her body for action of that nature. She then saw the look on Naruto's face it was the look of someone having some doubts about what they were doing. That finalized the thought that Naruto was being held against his will. Shizune could feel herself about to cum so she wanted to make sure that she was pleasing him as and began to speed up her pace. With a hard final plunge down she came much harder then her first time with him. She screamed his name so loud that it hurt Anko's ear. The orgasm cause her muscles to contract for a second make Naruto cum into her now filling sex.

"Wow, that was better then the first time," was the only response that Shizune had before fatigue got the better of her and fell asleep on top him. Anko then pulled her off of Naruto so she would not be in anymore pain from the stretching. Once again Naruto grunted and the shaft of his penis grows to eleven inches. 'Wow that thing can probably make any woman want him now,' thought Anko as she place Shizune on the adjacent couch to let her rest in peace. As she did that, Hinata moved in for the kill not wanting waste the chance to have him for her-self. Stripping as she made her way to him. Naruto caught sight of her as she past the couch Shizume was now resting on. "Hinata what are you doing?!" Naruto asked in shock to the now nude Hyuuga. The look in her eyes was that of some one fixated on the one they truly wanted. Anko turned her head as she heard this to see Hinata grab Naruto. 'Crap now I will have to wait on another turn. Oh well maybe when she is done he will be even bigger,' thought Anko.

"Hinata I know what you're thinking of doing but wait you may not want this," Naturo said. Hinata got just a few inches in front of his face. "Naruto, you have no idea how bad I really want this," Hinata said before kissing him. The same feeling of needed was there like in Shizume's case but the difference was in the amount of passion. To him it felt like a deep yearning not only in her body but in her soul was being fulfilled. Naruto was unsure why that was until he thought back and it all clicked in his head. Hinata had a crush on him…no it was more that she loved him. Naruto broke the kiss to say, "Hinata the kiss you just gave was one of love wasn't it?" Hinata could only nod to respond, the kiss was able to tell him every thing she could not. "If you truly do then, I will to do the same so not break your heart," he said. Hinata's lips then go lunged forward for his. The kiss was one that the two of them could only describe as one that true love could give. While the kiss was going one the lusting aura was driving Hinata crazy. She reaches down to his penis the same way Shizume did. Naruto did not notice until she had a hold on the tip and moving into position. Hinata didn't know what to expect being a virgin, but the few things her friends had told her about sex.

As soon as she began to insert him in, she could feel the pain of stretching. Sensing her pain, Naruto tried his best to pull it out, but was unable to because of his position. She slowly allowed him in; the only moment she hesitated was when he hit her wall. Knowing that was the point of no return, she looked into Naruto's eyes seeing only the love and the desire to please her, she pushed on ahead. Naruto mind was focus on not cumming until she was about to. The lusting aura was somehow able to make him able to cum several times an hour. The fact that it was Hinata's first time made harder for him because of just how tight she was. When Hinata was finally able to get the most she was able to get into herself she started to pull herself off feeling some amount of pain rescind. She then started back down to feel much more pleasure then pain from the action. Beginning a slow but steady pace, Hinata could not believe how good it felt making love to him. Feeling something mounting up inside of her, she began to quicken her pace so Naruto would cum with her. Naruto starting to feel the pace increase began to loose the ability to hold it in any longer. "Hinata I am going to cum," Naruto said in strained voice. Hearing this Hinata knew she had only one strong plunge left before she too cum. Focusing on making it count she came down as hard as she could. It had the desired effect on the two of them, and both cried out the others name. Neither of the two expected the unbelievable wave of pleasure that befell them. For Hinata it was like a bolt of lighting shooting through her every nerve of her body that slowly died down over a full minute. For Naruto, it was like being on fire, warm and surrounding every inch of his body.

"Hinata was it good for you, I am sorry if it wasn't I haven't had time to work on my technique?" Naruto asked in a tired voice. "No, I don't think it would have mattered even if you would have. For me just being able to love is all I want," Hinata said. "Thank you, the same goes for you. You were everything that was needed," Naruto said.

Anko was to say the least surprised. Not only had Hinata all of him but she was able to take the pain of her first time with someone that big. Walking over and pulling Hinata off Natuo, she thought it cruel to take her too far from him. So she put her right next to him with her head lying on his shoulder. Now Naruto's penis began to grow for the final time this time he stopped at thirteen inches which surprised Anko. While looking down there she thought she would clean him up a little before it was her turn again.

Thanks for reading this chapter it was a long one I know but I think it turned out good. But what the hell do I know so send me some reviews so you can tell me what you think.


	5. Sakura

Sakura

Hanronu Sakura was just waking up at 9:30. She was not worried because of the fact that her shift at the hospital was the four thirty to one shift. She would always say that since it was during the evening hours how was she going to have a social life. Today was an important day for her, she was to learn a new jutsu form Tsunade, and it was one of the final ones left to learn before she could be considered a full ninja doctor. The mourning routine was nothing more then an after thought to her, but there did seem to be some thing off on this day. Like some thing she could only pickup a trace of but no solid idea of what.

For Sakura the search for that special some one had not been going that well. For her, Sasuke was not even on the radar sense he left Konoha. True Naruto was always there for her and some part of her wanted that but the rest wanted to keep him like her brother. She had dated around the village but no one was special. Shino was too emotionally unattached, and his teammate Kiba was constantly reminder her of Naruto for the wrong reasons. Shikamaru was calming to be around the problem was the fact that he seemed to be unwilling to commit to any relationship. Chouji she found sweet and caring but like Shikamaru he didn't seem to want a romantic relationship with her. Neji seemed like a good idea until she found out about an arranged marriage he had with some girl form outside the village.

The only others she knew were not ninja and the village wanted all of the specialty trained ninja to at least marry normal ninja. So to continue the strong lines so they can keep the village running with the next generation as strong as the last. So unless she meets some new people she was not going to get married.

Pushing on with the mourning, she makes her way to Hokage tower for her training. She noticed some thing odd as she drew closer to it though. Looking around she could she few men in the crowds today. Thinking it only her mind playing tricks on her, because of her love life, as she enters the tower. Nearing her sensei's office she sees some odd things, Shizume's desk was vacant and there was not a guy in sight. Thinking Shizune was in the Hokage's office she paid no mind. When she arrived at the door she promptly cracked the door so to see if her sensei was busy. What she saw inside was mind blowing there was three naked women in the room and her teammate Naruto (naked as well) with a very large and erect penis. She then recognized the three women as Hinata, Shizune, and Anko. Hinata and Shizune were still out cold and Anko was licking Naruto's shaft and tip. Sakura was sure that it was a genjutsu by just how absurd the seen was, but was unable to figure out just how it was possible with there being any chakra being used. She finally realized that it had to be real and that the three women in the room had all had sex with Naruto.

While Sakura was deep in thought Anko had thought she had cleaned Naruto up enough for her to have her turn again. This time when she had let him in she had to take it very slow because of the pain of her stretching to his very large size. Unlike before she was unable to get the whole thing in her before he pierced through her cervix. She didn't care about that the only thing she did care about was the pleasure she was getting out of it. It had been a long time since some one she had slept with had this big of a dick.

Sakura was still watching the actions of Anko and began to think of what it would be like to fuck a guy with that big of dick. Realizing that it was Naruto who she was thinking of sleeping with she tried to get rid of the dirty thoughts. 'NO NO NO I DON"T WANT TO SLEEP WITH NARUTO!!!' ** 'Why not? He has always been there for you, he once had a crush on you and he has a really long dick that you can use.' **'I don't want to because he is my teammate and my friend I don't want to lose that.' **'I can understand that but since Sasuke is gone you have tried everyone but him. I know you loved him and you are afraid that if you tell him that he will leave just like Sasuke. So you put up a wall so not to let him see how you feel about him.' **'No I do love him only as a brother and nothing more.' '**Are you sure? Because of the fact that you have thought about him as you masturbated mean anything.' **'I do not!!!' '**Oh really then why is it that this is getting you off as Anko rides him like a pony?' **'I am not getting off to this' **"Reality check. Then why are you wet?' **Sakura's hand made a reluctant trip into her panties to find out that they soaked in her juices. **'See what I mean you are really turned on by the sight of his strong shoulders, ripped abs, and huge penis. Why not just go over and fuck him when he is ready for you.' **She knew that she really wanted to and since it was Naruto, she could just tell her she loved him and she could keep him.

Anko was now on leaning forward with one hand being used for support and the other massaging her breast. She was starting to feel herself about to cum and she knew it was going to be a good one. She picked up the pace so Naruto would come with her. As the sweat was pouring off their bodies, they could feel themselves drawing closer and closer to their release. This time Anko came first and hard, her scream was loud and blissfully. Her pleasure was going in waves as she continued the pace as Naruto finally cam. She could feel the sperm shoot deep inside her and fill her. Thinking his penis was going to grow again she reluctantly moved herself off of him. When she did have him out of her she could feel their combined fluids oozing out of her sex. She heard Naruto begin to grunt and looked at his penis but it didn't grow instead his body did. His hair and nails were the most noticeable but his muscles thickened and his body seemed to grow taller.

Anko looked on as his body grew and thought that if he kept growing he would make every woman want him without needing what ever it was that was affecting him. Feeling stratified with the her orgasm she allowed herself to relax and drift off to sleep

At the sight of Naruto's building body, Sakura couldn't help but look at how his body was starting to fill out more. The sight caused her want him all the more and slowly started to near him. Naruto panting from physical exertion he was going through not only form the growing but the constant sex. Only after hearing a slow faint step did he realize that Sakura was now in the room. The look on her face was the only thing he needed to see to confirm that she was under the same spell as the others. Her eyes had a zoned out look to them and her mouth was slightly open with a little drool coming out. He final realized that as soon as one of the women locked eyes on him there were instant out of control of them selves. Just before she reached him, she began to remove clothing from her body. He found it funny that her bra and panties were pink. For some odd reason, like all the other before her she kissed Naruto. He felt the same strong emotions of lust from all the other ones, but only like Hinata did he feel the same feeling of passion and longing. The only thing he could think of was that she also loved him like Hinata did. When she broke the kiss he could feel her slowly guiding him into herself. The tight feeling of her sex told him clearly that she was a virgin. The look on her face said it all she was in an increadable amount of pain but for some reason it looked like alittle part of her was enjoying the sensation. When she finally had allowed him completely in her, he desperately tried to keep from coming too quickly. Sakura then began to slowly rock back and forth while pulling off a little so to make room for him. She continued to do this until she was able to take a thrust without more pain added in. Looking in his eye she sees that he is try to hold back until she is ready to climax her self. Wanting to please him and to cum herself she picked up the pace so to love him. The climax she wanted was unrealizable strong like her body's nerves were just set to only give her pleasure at the smallest feel. She felt another indescribably powerful wave hit her as she felt him finally releasing his seed into her.

Sakura was incredible tired after the passionate love making with Naruto. Naruto coughing a little to get her attention said in a raspy voice, "Sakura would you please get me one of those bottles of water for me" Sakura could only think of one reply, "Of course my love." 


	6. Temari

Temari

Finally deciding to get up, Temari the pride Suna's Kuniochi was waking up in an empty apartment in Konoha. Sure she did like it here, but there were times she needed to be just a woman with the simple needs. Ever sense she had turned fourteen she was getting thrown around as a political tool because of her father and now here brother being Kazekages. She was glad that she was selected to be the one that was the ambassador to the Leaf village. This meant that she was free from the parade of noble that tried to use her for some thing.

They were divided into to two categories the first being the one to afraid of Gaara. The way you could tell these losers was by the fact that they would never approach her when Gaara was near. If they were close and Gaara would walk in then you would see him move like he was an Anbu agent. The other was ether too stupid or arrogant for her. Some of the arrogant ones thought that there money could woo her. The stupid ones thought it was strength she demanded form her spouse and tried to show off for her. Not one even tried to get to know her. The closest they got was asking what she wanted to eat.

When she was in the Leaf village there was a big difference, being an envoy for the Kazekage meant that if you piss her off it may lead to some grave consequences. Most of the time the only leaf ninja she even talked to was the ones she meet on her first chunin exam. Most of them were good people and she could relate to them a lot of them. The girls where easier to relate to: Hinata since she was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan so she was thought of like nobility, Ino had her family mind manipulating style so it was like her with her fan, and Sakura was the apprentice of Tsunade so that she was like her in the sense of highly respected skill. Then there was Tenten she was willing to let it go about the beating she took during her first Chuunin exam. The guys were another matter: Shikamaru was on a mental level stronger then her but because of his lazy style she didn't always see eye to eye with him, Chouji the only thing she liked about him was when she sat next to him she felt thin. Kiba in combat she could trust him but outside of it they never could agree on anything. Shino didn't talk much so she had no real idea of what he thought. Lee was one who she would respect because of the fact that he could fight Gaara and come out alive. Neji also had her respect for fighting on with the injury he got while they tried to get back Sasuke.

Finally there was Naruto, she had the most respect for him, because like her brother he endured the constant belittling of the village. What impressed her more was that he still had a smile and faced them daily without fear. Not only that but he trust others with his life at all unlike her brother when he was younger. Hearing this some may say she had a crush on him but she didn't. She did think that if she did find a boyfriend that he would have to have some of his good qualities. Because of her respect for Naruto, Gaara when he put on as the envoy gave her a hidden mission. The mission was for her to keep an eye out for him so if she ever finds him betrayed by the village, it was her duty to bring to him to Suna. Gaara had even told Tsunade his reason for appointing Temari, and she thanked him for his concern. She was greatly concerned that she would have to carry out her mission once Naruto destroyed the Akatsuki and Sasuke. Thankfully since there were a few witnesses the council decided that his story was true and they would mourn the loss of the Uchia clan.

After her morning ritual, she starts her walk to the Hokage's office. One thing she liked about the village was that people were about to walk around without the hassle of covering everything so sand doesn't get in it. Also in the afternoon the children could go outside and play without having to go in when it got too hot. Some times she wondered if she ever had a family of her own would she raise them in Suna or some where far away from the desert? Finally arriving at Hokage tower, she finds it odd that no guys are to be around. As she nears the Hokage's she notice's Shizune's isn't out front but only passing off thinking Shizune's in the Hokage's office. Thinking she will only crack open the door and look in so see if she was in conference. Looking straight at the desk only to notice that she wasn't there, but her senses told her there was someone in the room she cracks the door open more to see that there were people in the office. The part that shocked her was the fact that they were nude. After months of being in Konoha she was able to identify all the people. She knew all the ladies in the room but the guy she saw was a little questionable. He looked like Naruto but his size was little bigger then him and she was almost sure his penis wasn't that big. She didn't know who it was but he was really turning her on. Thankfully she was barely able too stay there to find out just who it was.

Naruto mind was whirling. The thought of both Hinata and Sakura in love with him meant two things. One someone was going to get hurt and second someone who he really liked would leave him. 'Okay now if I stay with Sakura no one will protest to any large volume, but Hinata will be crushed and I don't know if she can take that. If I stay with Hinata then I know that she will always have me to give her strength, but I will losses Sakura and that may drive her over the edge like Tsunade when she lost Dan and her brother.' "Okay Naruto-kun here you go," said Sakura as she held the bottle up to his mouth. Drinking heavily form the bottle brought his thoughts back to his current condition. Just how many people where going to enter before he got the change to escape for Shizune's jutsu, and why was it only women that had entered so far you would think that one guy would walk in or something? 'Wait maybe the two are connected, I remember that some animals pee on trees to mark territory and that drives away other males and attracts females. Kyuubi did say that Lusting Aura only affects bestial demons that would mean that it effects them without them knowning I am here, unless Kiba comes by. Oh crap I guess then I am not getting rescued until Tsunade gets back.'

Temari was shocked to find out that Naruto was the guy on the couch. She was surprise at the sized of his cock, but also at the muscle mass he had. For some reason finding out it was Naruto was really tearing away the last reservation about going in there and scratching her itch. She knew that if she did sleep with him Gaara would be understanding that since they where close and he maybe more trusting if he could connect with her should she need to get him out of the village.

While she started to approach the couch Naruto was on she stripped out of her clothing. When he saw her he couldn't think of a more then 'here we go again.' Temari was uncaring if her brother finds out or not but all she wanted now was just to feel like a normal woman with a normal man. Some may not believe this but Temari was still a virgin. So she knew she had to take it slow. All that was running through his mind was that if this keep up would it have been better if he was outside or not. Temari closed in on Naruto's face for a kiss. Like the ones before he could tell the felling of life, for Temari the strongest one was loneliness, with longing, despair, and a hint of passion. In a few moments after the kiss ended, Temari began a painful descent. The felling of lust over road any since of pain that ran through her sex. As the pain subsided, she then started an agonizingly slow pace. Like with many of the others he had to hold it as best as he could or she may not be satisfied like the others. She slowly was riding up and down so to go as high a she could get it. Her breasts swung in an almost hypnotic manner with her sweet drenched body. Her moans grow in time and in pitch as fell herself preparing to cum. She picks up the pace to ensure her orgasms strength. She feels as her body prepares for a very strong orgasm. As she plunges down hard she feels her partner his seed fires deep in to uterus triggering her own orgasm. As she continues to slide up and down, her body feels waves of unreal pleasure ripple through her body. For a brief time she forgets everything lives only for this feeling.

"Oh god, how can this feel so good?" asked Temari. Draping her arms around his body as she felt the fatigue set in. She was once again shocked as his body thickened under her. "I don't know what is happening but whatever it is going on. I for one am glad that I am getting a piece of it."

By this time Hinata had awaken and was planning on her second ride. Sakura was helping Temari to get off of Naruto. After she finally was able to get her off of his cock, she noticed just how much of their fluids were pouring out of her and on to the floor. 'After this much sex he shouldn't have anywhere near this much of a load.'


	7. Hana

Hana

Inuzuka Hana awoke to bunch of all too familiar sounds: dogs barking and an alarm. When you are an Inuzuka this is all too common, but still she needed more. Getting up she starts her morning routine: a shower, a light breakfast, start feeding the animals in her clinic, and open the doors. To say that it was that drab and mundane was an understatement. She did like her life and saw that it was a great way to live. The only thing that gave her any problems was her family. The Inuzuka clan was a normal ninja clan in Konoha but one thing that set them apart from the rest was that they would marry and start a family earlier then some. Hana herself had the honor of saying she was close her great grandparents before they died.

Her family was pushing her to find some one and to see her with children of her own. She didn't have any real problem with it but there was a stipulation, they had to meet three ideals. One they had to have a title of Chuunin or higher, two they had to best a clan member, and three they had to contribute in some way to the family blood line. The reason for the first condition was that the person had to be loyal to Konoha and her family treasured loyalty. The second one was for chakra reasons, and they had to have a strong body. The third was needed so the blood line would not falter. She really didn't mind them but it narrowed the filled a little too much. Her brother Kiba had tried for years to earn the heart of Hyuuga Hinata, but after a few years he realized her heart was set for another. Her father Hatake Gouzu (Kakashi's uncle [just a makeup character I'm not sure if it ever says who kiba's father is) was a few years older then her mother but for the five years they were married they had her and Kiba.

Upon completing the morning appointments and duties, she was off to Hokage tower for the building and zoning rights for the new clinic the one she had now was getting to small. Seeing as it was just a walk over to tower she thought that she would not need the protection of her dogs. Along the way she saw many cute guys but knew that they were all not what she need for her to continue her family line. As she approached Hokage tower she noticed the male populace drop out of the area. She found to be metaphoric for her situation. Once she enter the tower her feeling were very different. After just one breath she felt her body begin to react to a smell that she couldn't place. She knew her body was readjusting to want sex. The only problem was where she was. Why was it here at Hokage tower and Why was it effecting her so strongly where the two questions that plagued her mind. She made up her mind to find out what was the cause of it. Slowly making her way up each floor to make sure she didn't miss it, she finally pinpointed the location of the smells source. This only continued to confuse her because it leads her to the Hokage's office. The biggest problem was that as she closed in on the office she could feel her body wanting sex more and more. 

Only opening the door a crack was a seen that she never would image. Two women she respected very much were naked and asleep in the office. Another two women who she knew was Tsunade's apprentice and the representative from Suna, were awake as well as naked, but talking like it was nothing much. The final pair in the room was a blonde that looked familiar and her brother's teammate Hinata. The part that was really getting to her was the fact that they were going at it like dogs in heat. The only weird thing about how they were doing it was the fact that Hinata was doing all the work but for some unknown reason it seemed like the blonde was stuck in place. One thing she notice was how high the Hyuuga heiress was get off his lap but not having him out of her. The scene of Hinata and blonde making love and the sounds from it were getting to her, and it was really started to awake the feral ideas in her. A smell was getting stronger in the air as she watched she knew what it was and it surprised her that she was getting even more aroused from their act. She knew that she would not hold out much longer but wanted to if only to find out the blonde's name. Hinata was not going to last much longer and was happy that he was not either. With the last drop down she climaxed, and scream out "Naruto-Kun". The contracting of her muscles causing him to follow just after her, and fire off his load deep in her womanhood only serviced to push her please even higher.

The name Naruto rang a bell and now she knew why she thought he looked familiar. Back when she was in the academy she would hear his name said a few time in passing and later when Kiba joined the academy she would hear his name from him. About three months after he graduated she could hear him cursing the Naruto for a few hours in anger. Years later she would hear how he brought down the Atasuki and Orochimaru. From then on no one doubted if he would be Hokage or not it only a matter of time now. A thought then came into her mind that made her really want to join in. He was the only one she could think of that fully completed the clan requirements for mate material. He was the next in line for Hokage how can you get a higher title here. He had defeated two of the most powerful enemies of Konoha, and finally what ever was happening had something to do with the Kyuubi being sealed in him. Even if it a fox the very fact that he was that close to an animal of some sort made him eligible for her needs. Right now she had one hell of a need.

Entering the room, she started to strip off her close and walk towards him. Naruto for the most part was tired. Some how he was still up, after eight time of constant sex was something he was unsure was possible. He wasn't complaining about it but the problem was just how many times he was going to have sex before some one would stop it. It was thought that scared him a little he was already dehydrated. It's not like this was not going to be something he could just say stop because he had tried to do that already. He was worried that he couldn't get water would die of thirst if some one didn't come soon. That was when he noticed a nude feral looking woman walking up to him. He had seen her around and knew she was a ninja but seeing her brought a thought into his mind that really horrified him. Even if he knew them or not he would he was in a position were any woman who was able to have children and was single could have her way with him. It was a thought that if it would not stop then he could have sex with literally hundreds of women by the end of the lusting aura and may end up dead at the end.

"Wait, at least tell me your name before you do anything," Naruto rasped out. "Oh sorry…" puts a finger on head of his cock, "this distracted me. My name is Inuzauka Hana, I'm Kiba's older sister." She then gave him a kiss, Naruto could tell that this one was on of almost pure lust with only a slight hint of longing. It sadden him a little to know that she was only doing this because of the lusting aura. Once she had broken the kiss she began to line herself up with his cock. She going slowly so to ease into it, she was not a virgin, but it was only once and over a year ago. As soon as it enters, she convulsed in pleasure just for the size of it. As she pushed more into her she would feel a great amount of pain and pleasure and she would not trade the world for this feeling. She finally she got both of their pelvic bones to touch she paused just to let her self get use to his size. When she felt the pain subside, she started to lift her self off of him to feel something that she could describe as pure ecstasy. Her slow pace was really sending her for a loop but she knew if she would speed up she would get a stronger version of that feeling. Increasing the pace not only made her pleasure rise but also the moans from her partner. From the look of his face he was enjoying the feeling, but only in a tired and half hearted way. In truth she really didn't care as long as he was pleasing her. Continuing to increase the pace, she started to feel the approach of her orgasm and from the early signs it was going to be big. She thought that she should at least let him cum with her if he was only there for a good fucking. She tried to clench her muscles in an attempt to get him off faster. It was working but the only problem was she was still going to climax first she still increased the pace. Now she was just a few more thrusts for her orgasm. When she came down for the hard this time she let lose a very feral cry that sounded like more like a roar then anything else. Still going at the pace as before and still feeling the wave of pleasure going through her body, she felt her partner cum inside her. This caused the pleasure go up again before it started to fade again.

Naruto was bushed and understandably so. "Water," was the only word he could rasp out as Hana was getting of him. Sakura and Temari looked at him and spoke quietly to each other until Sakura grabbed the last bottle. Temari started to get dressed again but in a way that Naruto thought would not really be good to go out in. Sakura put the bottle to his lips and said that once he finished the bottle it was her turn again.

I am a little unsure who you want next in the story. You my readers get to chose the next one so have at it there are only ones in Konoha who are single that are not in it and they can't be Tsunade and Moegi (I decided that I would leave them out). Oh I have also decided that to add one to the pot Yugito Nii. I can most likly work her in some how.


	8. poll results

Poll results

Ino-11

Tenten- 5

Kurenai-5

Yugito-4

Ayame-8

Yugao-7

Yukie-5

Well from the looks of things Ino was the clear winner ever before I counted them she was the most likely person. Just to clear things up Hanabi was always an option but I just don't know where to put her in at. The reason Moegi is not in it I wanted some one for Konohamaru.


	9. Ino

Yamanaka Ino

For Yamanaka Ino the morning started like any other with her mother yelling at her to get up. For some reason she could never get up unless some one screamed at her to awake. She did her usual morning routine. After breakfast she started working in the family shop. This was one thing she hated about living at her parents house. It wasn't the flower shop she hated it was the fact that she didn't have any one of her own to live with. Sure she was considered one of the top looking of the female ninja but all that did was make her more of a target for jerks.

She tried a relationship with her teammates. She liked Shikamaru but he said he didn't want to be anything more then friends because he saw her more like a sister then as a girlfriend/wife. It was true that her and her teammates where raised like siblings then friends. With Chouji, he was already in a relationship with someone; she was one of the waitresses at the barbeque that they frequented. She had to ask herself if the reason they went to place so much was because he like her. She knew that the woman worked there for years before they got together. She tried other guys around one was Sai but she soon after realized that he had little to no emotions. Kiba was too brash and proud for her, and his teammate Shino was quiet for her. Also she wondered if his body had constantly open holes that the bug could get out of. Lee was just plain out before she even started. Hell she even tried Kankurou but that ended horribly. She knew Neji had that arranged marriage so she didn't even try. It was thoughts like this that keep her from realizing what time it was. As soon as she did find out it was well past time for her lesson with the Hokage.

Rushing toward the tower she paid not attention to populace around her. When she arrived at the tower, she hoped that her lesson started later because of some important business that the Hokage had to deal with. She made her way to the Hokage's office. One thing that gave her some hope that there was some sort of urgent business was the fact that Shizune was not at her desk outside that could be a good thing. Cracking the door to look in she saw something that made her seriously question her sanity. There was five naked kunoichi and one naked man. She knew at least the name of all the women in the room. There was Shizune and Anko who she believed should be arrested for even thinking of doing this in the Hokage's office. Hana who she figured was the one who just couldn't control herself. The last two were a complete surprise to her. There was Sakura, who was currently riding the guy. Finally Hinata, now this one was the one that made her question her sanity. Hinata was a person who didn't do most thing one impulse unless it had to do with cinnamon rolls. As prude as her family was she thought Hinata had pieced the talk together from there talks or her jounin sensei gave it to her. There she was sitting next to Sakura and guy with a very happy smile on her face. It was about that time that she notice Sakura was about to climax. The girl was definitely going to get razed about it from her later. There was something about the seen that was really getting to Ino. She wasn't sure what it was but it was sending her body on a trip. When Sakura finally did cum she screamed out the name of her stud. Now Ino was in shock here was her best friend riding her teammate like there was no tomorrow and she didn't seem to care who it was. Then when her thought reached Naruto she had to try very hard to push out images of the two of them together. It was weird that this was happening to her and she wondered if it was what happened to the rest of them. It did make sense to her that it was the training her family gave her allowed her to resist what ever was happening to her body.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" asked Temari. Ino jumped a little she was conceded about the situation to hear Temari approach. "Uuuhh, nothing Temari…why do you ask?" said Ino. Temari already knew what was going on but wanted to play with Ino. "Oh so you don't mind if I go in and see the Hokage do you?" inquired Temari. Ino was afraid that if Temari saw what was in the Hokage's office now she would tell her brother and they would be a big problem with the image the village tried to project. "Oh I am sorry it looks like the Hokage is out at the moment so you have to come back later," replied Ino. "Oh crap I guess I will have to wait in her office until she returns." Ino was starting to panic "Oh I don't know she may not be back for some time so it maybe best if you did something else and came back later." This was the most fun Temari had all week. "Oh no I think will wait in the Hokage's office. It's not like someone a getting a check up in there right." Ino thought 'you are not fair from the truth' as she continued to blocks the way in the office. "I sure the Hokage doesn't like it when people enter her office when she is out." Temari thought she was having to much now and was starting to feel horny again. "Oh well then I will just have to have sex with Naruto in her office until she gets back." Ino's face went form a look of shock to a look irritation. "Very funny Temari of all the people I didn't think you would want a part of what ever is going on in there." Temari them had a big grin on her face. "Ino I don't think any woman wouldn't want to have what is going on in there." Ino in turn gave her a sour look. "Well I don't so there. It's not like there aren't other men out there. I mean Naruto is just a loud and annoying idiot." It was Temari's turn to give a sour look. "I many not be the best judge of men but I know that even before today that he was a lot better then most men. Not only is he one of the strongest shinobi in the world today but he is also one of the few men I know who doesn't chase around women like they pieces of meat with holes." Okay Temari had her with that one it was true she didn't know of a time in which Naruto had looked or said things to people with it being sexually demeaning. He was also the one who brought down the Akatsuki.

"And while you think about that you need to also think about the fact that he isn't the kind of person who will use you and throw you away," stated Temari. Ino mind not hit on something. "Oh so now you are be the one with him on those cold nights huh?" mocked Ino. This made Temari a little unsure about how she felt about Naruto. Was she really starting to feel for Naruto the way Sakura and Hianta felt about him. It was true that he had done a lot for her brother. Hell if it wasn't for him who knows what Gaara would be like now. No if it was not for him then Gaara would be dead because the Akatsuki would have left him for died and no one would go after him to save him because they would think he was a monster. "Maybe I am starting to feel for him I mean if not for him I am sure I would not have a brother right now. He saved Gaara in mind, body, and soul. But it is just not him he has saved so many people just by being there," stated Temari. Ino took this in stride. Was it true that Naruto had saved Gaara? Yes. Then there was the girl Isaribi. Not only did Naruto help her with the things in the sea country but he also was able to get her treatment for condition by the Hokage. She thinks about it again even the Hokage was helped by him. "Your right he is the kind of person wouldn't use you then throw you away like a broken toy."

Temari saw the look in Ino's eyes and thought she would need to feel someone as well. "Come on I think you need this." Temari grabs Ino's hand as she walks in the room. "You can take my turn so don't waste it okay." Temari then walks out of the room to get the water bottle she left in the hall. When Ino was left in the office she started to feel the same as before. The difference was this time was she wanted to feel that weird power he had the one that could change people. She started to remove her clothes and walk up to Naruto. Naruto himself was in a daze of fatigue. He was also racking his brain to figure out how to escape. He first felt Ino's hands as glided them up his thighs. His head the turned to face her as she closed in on him, and he couldn't help but feel like he was now the fuck toy of the village. Ino then got his face close enough for a kiss and proceeded to do so. The odd part to Naruto was the fact that hers was almost exactly like Temari's but maybe with a little more passion to it. While still locked in his kiss Ino guided herself on how she wanted handle his length. Even as wet as she was it was still a very large penis and she was forced to take it slow. The pleasure she was getting out of it was made the act feel justified. She then hit her hymen she stopped for a moment to let the pain subside before she broke it. She then went as far as she could before she felt him very deep in her. Thinking that was far enough for the moment she paused once more to let the pain diminish before continuing her fun. Naruto on the other was just focusing on not Cumming to because of just how tight she was. When Ino did move up she felt a wave of pleasure that sent a chill down her spine and curled her toes. This only prompted her too continue the act. She was in heaven he filled her so completely and in the right way. She was slowly increasing the pace for her orgasm. Naruto was so focused on not Cuming that if you looked on his face you would think he was in severe pain. Ino felt it her body was going to cum and what a trip it would be. Fist was her leg muscle that felt like they were cramping then it continued up to about her mid abdomen. It felt like her groin area was being sucked in. Then it released for an unreal climax that made her body fell like she rubbed with the softest fabric that was warmed to just the right temperature for her. Just after Naruto felt Ino cum he was unable to keep it in any longer and emptied him self into her womb, this resulted in her feeling another sharp spike in her pleasure.

"Wow forehead girl and Hianta really knew what they were doing when they got on," said Ino. Temari was behind her as she slumped down. She made sure Ino was not hurt when she collapsed. "Well looks like it my turn again Naruto-kun."


End file.
